Let It Snow
by HSMQueen
Summary: A little Lashley songfic about Luc's new christmas song, Let it snow!


_**Author's Note: **_Lucas has a new song out, so I made a new fanfiction oneshot based on his new song Let it snow! Total Lashley! If your wondering why I did it, it's because me and my friend decided he chose this song because it reminds him of Ashley. Even thou I doubt it

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT . **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The weather outside is frightful**_

Snow pounded outside the Tisdale's New Jersey abode. Ashley Tisdale curled up against her blanket more, wishing that it would suddenly become eighty degrees outside, even though she well knew it wouldn't happen. She was staying at her parents' home in NJ because she was visting her mother, who was in the hospital. At the moment, she was waiting on a certain Mr. Grabeel to come back with the movie they were gonna watch.

_**But, the fire is so delightful  
**__**And since there's no place to go,  
**__**Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow**_

She was glad that her parents had a fireplace in the living room thou. It was quite comfy. She couldn't believe it was seventy degrees back at her condo in L.A., while there was a blizzard in New Jersey, that was keeping her from going anywhere.

_**It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
**__**And I've got some corn for popping.**_

Lucas was in the kitchen of the Tisdale's home. He was /supposed/ to be getting a movie, but since he figured the blizzard would be going for quite sometime, he was popping some popcorn in the microwave. He had tagged along with Ashley to be there for her if something bad happened with her mom, and because she was scared of flying on planes by herself. Lucas just happened to be the only cast member not busy. Unfortuantly, they did not have an extra guess room in the Tisdales', so Lucas stayed in the hotel about a block away. He strutted back into the living room with the DVD, 'Licencse to Wed,' in one hand, and the bowl of popcorn in the other. Lucas gave the bowl to Ashley.

"Popcorn?" he offered.

"So that's what took you forever," Ash spoke as she took the bowl from Lucas. He walked over to the DVD played by the flat screen television.

"It's not my fault the microwave is stupid," he muttered as he put the DVD in the player.

_**The lights are turned way down low,  
**__**Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow**_

"Turn the lights off Lucas," she mumbled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you can see the movie better if you turn the lights off," she said in her famous 'duh' tone. Lucas sighed in defeat, turning off the lights. He sat down beside her on the couch, letting her rest her head on his chest, the blanket spread across the two of them, the popcorn bowl in Ashley's hands.

At about ten'o clock at night, the movie had ended and Ashley was resting peacefully against Lucas, who was still awake. He knew he wouldn't be able to get up without waking Ashley.

"Ash, hey Ash," he wispered, gently stoking her lucious blonde locks.

"Mhmh," she grunted.

"Ash, I've gotta go to the hotel," he wispered again. She lifted her head up and frowned at him.

_**When we finally kiss goodnight,**_

"Thanks for coming Lucas," she wispered.

"What's wrong Ash?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she said, even though her eyes gave away that there was something bugging her.

"... Ashley Michelle Tisdale. I know something is wrong," he smirked.

"It's just that I-," she cut herself off by placing her lips against his. Lucas was in a bit of shock, but didn't take very much time to kiss her back. After a couple of seconds, they both pulled back.

"I'll be right here when you wake up in the morning, I promise," he wispered into Ashley's ear. It was as if he had been reading her mind.

_**How I'll hate goin out in the storm,  
**__**But if you really hold me tight,  
**__**All the way home I'll be warm**_

"You're going to freeze Lucas," she told him, as if he didn't know it already.

"No I won't, as long as you do something," he cooed to her. She looked up at him curiously.

"What?"

"Hold me tight," he smilied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into an extremeley warm hug. "Now, I'll be warm"

_**The fire is slowly dieing,  
**__**And my dear, were still goodbying,**_

Ashley glanced over at the fireplace. Her face formed as a frown as it started to disapear. This meant she would be cold tonight, and she didn't want that.

"Ash, I better go,"

_**But as long as you love me so,  
**__**Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow**_

She looked up at Lucas, locking eyes with him, "I love you Lucas Stephen Grabeel" she said as she hugged him tighter. He placed his nose on the top of her head.

"I love you too Ashley Michelle Tisdale," he muttered into her blonde locks.

_**When we finally kiss goodnight,  
**__**How I'll hate goin out in the storm,**_

He pulled back before kissing her pasionatley again on the lips.

"See you tomorrow Ash," he wispered when they pulled apart. He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't stay. Lucas slowly opened the door.

_**But if you really hold me tight,  
**__**All the way home I'll be warm**_

Lucas realized that she was still hugging his waist. "I want you to be warm?" she innocently replied.

_**The fire is slowly dieing,  
**__**And my dear, were still goodbying,  
**__**But as long as you love me so,  
**__**Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow**_

The fire in the fireplace suddenly went out, leaving the house dark except what was coming through the door Lucas had opened.

"See you tomorrow, I love you Lucas," she wispered again, finally letting go of him. Her chocolate brown eyes were covered by a grief of sadness. Lucas felt horrible, but there was nothing he could do.

"Yup, love you Ash," he muttered as he kissed the top of her head and walked out the door.

_**As long as you love me so,**_

"I will always love you Lucas," Ashley said as she stood in the doorway, watching him go to his car.

_**Let it snow,  
**__**Let it snow,  
**__**Let it snow,  
**__**Let it snow,  
**__**Let it snow,  
**__**Yeah, Let it snow,  
**__**Let it snow  
**__**Ooooo  
**__**Let it snow**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Song by Lucas Grabeel. It's on the new album Disney Channel Holidays if your wondering. Best Chirstmas CD ever. Please review as always

Tayler


End file.
